


Shadow

by hyuugas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hozuki brothers, Suigetsu-centric, team hebi - Freeform, team taka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuugas/pseuds/hyuugas
Summary: Shadows - he learns - are caused by light being obscured or blocked by an object.He thinks Mangetsu-niisan casts a pretty big shadow





	

Shadows - he learns in Kyo-sensei's class that day - are caused by light being obscured or blocked by an object.

He thinks Mangetsu-niisan casts a pretty big shadow.

Some clans can use shadows. They're a branch of yin yang manipulation. At least, thats what Kyo-sensei tells him. Suigetsu doesn't really see how all these lessons are important, but if they're going to get him a hitai-ate just like Mangetsu-nii's then he'll sit through a hundred lessons.

'The Nara Clan of Konoha use shadows like an extension of themselves,' says Kyo-sensei, and the other kids in his class ooh and ahh true to form. Suigetsu only slouches in his seat, unimpressed, because he's seen Mangetsu-niisan wield a blade like it's a part of him and its way cooler than stupid shadows.

But shadows have weaknesses too, he learns. Darkness.

He sees it in the haunted look in his brother's eyes. In the curl of his shoulders and the clench of his jaw. Mama pats his head gently, tells him that Mangetsu-nii is just on edge these days.

Suigetsu watches his brother train, wreathed in the last rays of the setting sun, and wonders if the day will come when Mangetsu falls off that edge.

Shadows, Suigetsu learns thirteen years later, dissapear after dark. Just like Mangetsu.

But unlike his brother, the shadows come back with the sunrise.

They never find a body.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at the whole Suigetsu Mangetsu dynamic, because I think it deserves a little expanding on. As always, ConCrit is always appreciated :)


End file.
